valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 03: The Calamity Raven (Pt.4)
Story Alicia: Ah! They've arrived! Welkin! Welkin: That black uniform.. This must be Squad 422 that Captain Varrot mentioned! Isara: That uniform looks unique. Alicia: They give off a different air from the formal armies and militia.. I wonder what they are like? Welkin: These people must be amazing to come up with such a battle plan.. Welkin: Gallian Militia, 3rd Company, Squad 7. I am Lieutenant Welkin Gunther. Nice to meet you. Kurt: Commander of Squad 422, I am known as 7. Pleased to meet you. Welkin: "Seven?" That's a.. strange name. Kurt: That's not really my name, it's my number. We're a group unrecognized by the army. Welkin: Unrecognized? You mean, like a chameleon? Alicia: Welkin! You're being rude! Welkin: I don't mean to! Chameleons sense the heat and light of their surroundings using their skin and change the color accordingly, they meld into their surroundings and move unnoticed, it's pretty amazing! Well, except red, or black.. chameleons can't imitate colors that don't exist in their natural habitat.. Kurt: (What is he even talking about..?) Largo: Hey, Welkin! You're boring the Lieutenant with your talk. Alicia: Stop paying attention.. and the topic goes to wildlife.. Rosie: Sorry about that, our leader gets really excited when talking about wildlife. Welkin: Sorry, let's begin our strategic meeting. Kurt: ..would love to. (2nd Lieutenant Welkin Gunther.. was it? He appears a jovial fellow all right, but the fact that he has reached the rendezvous point much earlier than we have speaks greatly of his abilities as a commander..) Kurt: This is our current location. The Imperials are formed up nearly 2 kilometers from us. We will fire a signal flare to communicate with the 3rd company. Welkin: We need to decide a good location for the signal flare. Kurt: I say we split up into two separate locations and fire them separately. Welkin: I disagree, I feel that firing two flares in two different locations would backfire on us and make it look suspicious. Kurt: Then, how about one of us fire the flare, and the other open fire on the Imperials? Welkin: Sounds good to me. It would be necessary for us to know the locations of each other. ..Wait, isn't this forest where the Yario Stag beetles can be found..!? Ahh, but we can only see them in the summer.. Alicia: Welkin! Why are you talking about bugs all of a sudden! Riela: Ah! I've kept a few Stag beetles as pets myself. Kurt: 13, I don't need your contribution in that particular topic. Lieutenant Gunther, proceed with the brief. Imca: 7! Isara: Welkin! There's trouble! Enemies have been spotted in the danger zone! Estimated strength is a single platoon! Welkin: This is bad, it's too late to hide now! Kurt: Lieutenant Gunther, we'll put the meeting on hold, prepare to engage. Welkin: Yes, let's talk later! Kurt: Gusurg, situation report! Gusurg: The approaching platoon definitely belongs to the Imperial army.. but something's off. Kurt: Have they noticed our presence yet? Gusurg: Not yet. We have been lying in wait, and they're been marching. But, as strange as it sounds, they've been approaching from a south eastern direction. Kurt: From the southeast? This isn't a scouting party from the northeastern brigade? Gusurg: Could be from an entirely unrelated company, nevertheless, this will haunt us greatly if we do not handle it fast. Kurt: Take them out before the brigade notices something is amiss. Prepare for battle! Quickly! Raven: Captain Dahau, an unconfirmed squad has been spotted in the northwestern direction and they are lying in wait. Their numbers are unknown, what are your orders? Dahau: They must belong to Gallia, they plan to take our allies by surprise from the back. Interesting. Let's take them on. Raven: Should we send a messenger to the northeastern army telling them what we found? Dahau: That is not how we do things. We are roamers that are not formally recognized by our allied armies. They are quite a distance from us as well, we'll settle this ourselves as a secret favor to them. Raven: Understood, Captain Dahau. Dahau: All hands, prepare for battle! Our target is the Gallian squad ahead of us! Kurt: Men, get into your positions! Riela: We are under fire! Kurt: They've gotten the initiative! To think we're the ones who spotted them first..! Welkin: Squad 7, reporting in! We have flanked the enemy from the right and are beginning our attack! Kurt: That was quick..! (Our squad needs more work in order to match that kind of speed..) Gusurg: Kurt! Look at their men! They are all Darcsens! The stigma against Darcsens is no doubt greater than Gallia in the Empire.. What is going on? Kurt: Shoot first, think later! Everyone, join in the attack! Mission Briefing While laying in wait in the forests preparing for the diversion operation, you have encountered an unknown enemy platoon. Their allegiances and company structure is not known to us, but it would seem that they are an elite group. Work together with the militia and take the enemy bases in area 1, 2, and 5. Strategy Mission Banter Welkin: A squad comprised of Darcsen.. That's unusual.. Welkin: 7, do you read? My men are all ready and can attack at your go. Give us a signal when preparations on your end are finished. Kurt: (Delaying any further would lose us the advantage the 7s have earned..) Kurt: Our tank preparations didn't make it in time, but we're just going to have to do this without it. Lieutenant Gunther, begin the assault, the 422s are ready as well. Welkin: Roger, we'll start our attack from the side and catch them in a crossfire! Kurt: Got it! Kurt: It would seem that they're going to be drawing the lot of their attention in the end. The lieutenant must have expected this outcome and moved his formation accordingly. He seems to be an easy-going guy but underneath that facade is a fearsome strategist.. Squad 7 takes up half the map, so you only need to bring Kurt in as an Armored Tech, two assaults, and a lancer. Phase 1 #Direct Command to bring a Lancer and an Assault to the enemy tank, use the eastern pass. #Lancer will destroy tank, end turn in enemy base. It does not matter if the lancer falls unconcious. #Kurt will knock defender of northeastern base up with wrench, end turn in enemy base. #Clear the base with an assault, take the base, end turn. #Withdraw your lancer, bring in an assault here, then take out the closest assault and end your turn next to the other scout. #Kill the scout, take the base. #Force retreat Edelweiss. #Deploy Assault in Area 3 and use a grenade on the log to the east, return to base and take cover. Phase 2 #Deploy a Scout and use a grenade on the other log to the east. Move as far as you can. #Take the base with the scout. Withdraw it. #Deploy an assault in the new base in Area 2. Clear the enemy here, take cover. #Deploy the Edelweiss in Area 3's eastern base. Take a shot at the radiator of the west tank. (If you miss it, ignore this tank) #Deploy an assault, throw a grenade into the bushes north of the sandbag, then hide behind the sandbags. Phase 3 #Destroy the northern tank using the Edelweiss, move into the camp if you can. #Use the assault and follow the path taken by the Edelweiss. Try to kill the Ace in this CP before moving on. #Move up to the Edelweiss, throw a grenade at the defender. #Kill the defender using your assault, take the base. #Forcefully retreat the Edelweiss, redeploy it in the newly unlocked base. Fire a mortar at the shocktrooper, then move to the mouth of the camps, make sure the southern tank does not have a line of fire to you. #Use your assault in Area 2 and kill any attackers. Phase 4 #Use the assault in the base at area 2 and move north. #Take out the defender in the northern base in area 2. #Take the camp. #Bring an engineer in and fix the Edelweiss, the withdraw it. #Launch a mortar using the Edelweiss at the northern camp to kill the defender, move the Edelweiss behind Dahau. #Bring a Sniper in and fire at Dahau's head. #Use the Edelweiss and draw Dahau's attention. Then fire at the western tank. #Use the Sniper to kill Dahau when he isn't facing you. #Run a scout into the northern camp to take it. Finish the defender off if the mortar failed to kill it. Phase 5 #Use the Edelweiss to launch a mortar at the shocktrooper of the western camp, move the Edelweiss into a position to block the line of sight of the southern tank. #Bring in your sniper from the north camp and pick off the standing enemies of the western camp. #As above. #Take the camp using a scout from the north camp. Rewards Aftermath Kurt: Due to the assistance from Squad 7, we have successfully beaten back the enemy. You have our thanks. Welkin: Not at all, the enemies seem to have given your men most of the attention, that's the only reason why we could end up flanking the enemy. Largo: Had we been engaged separately it wouldn't have gone well. Kurt: Lieutenant Gunther's squad actions are swift and precise. That was most impressive. Welkin: I'd rather believe I've been blessed to have such skilled men at my disposal.. That cheers me up more than receiving any amount of praise. Kurt: Friends..? Welkin: Yes, born and raised separately, old and young.. We're all connected by our will to protect our homeland. We've had our fair share of disagreements.. but it is as they say, we bond even closer the more we fight with each other. Rosie: It's not like we fight all that much. We just end up speaking our minds when we feel like it. Largo: All's well that ends well.. the things we want to say simply happen to be well conveyed in argument. Kurt: Is that so.. I guess I could take a page from you guys. Welkin: By the way, 7.. Are you never going to tell me your name? Kurt: It's a military secret, so I am unable to give it to you. It would trouble you as well if you knew. Welkin: Your squad has strict rules.. Kurt: I don't intend to stay here for long, that much I can be certain of. Welkin: Is that so.. Well then, let's get back to the real business, shall we? Kurt: You're right. Dahau: I've heard the Gallian armies were feeble and weak, but it seems even they have capable squads as well.. I'd expect no less, it would be a bore otherwise. Raven: Captain Dahau, the messenger to our allies, shall we send it? Dahau: Unnecessary. The proud peoples of the Empire will not take a word from Darcsen such as us. We're returning to base. Raven: Sir! Kurt: It's time.. I'm depending on you, Lieutenant Gunther, Captain Varrot! Welkin: That's the signal flare! Everyone, open fire! Give them a good one! Rosie: Leave it to me! Largo: Uaghh! Alicia: Take that! Edy: I'm not losing to Rosie! Imperial: That's a Gallian flare.. An ambush?! Imperial 2: Gunfire confirmed! There are enemies behind us! Varrot: Signal flare confirmed! All ahead! We'll crush them in one fell swoop! Imperial 2: The Gallian force ahead has charged at us! Imperial: A joint attack?! Imperial 2: Commander! Our troops are asking for your orders! Imperial: Ugh, pull back! No sense putting so much effort in this location! All men, retreat eastward! The Gallian forces will not pursue us there! Gallian Soldier: The Imperial army has started pulling back eastward! Varrot: Do not give chase! Mind your distance and push them back! Gallian Soldier: Yes ma'am! Varrot: A victory, shall we say..? Still.. that man who calls himself 7.. paying no heed to his own safety, proposing such a reckless plan. Nameless.. We've been saved by them today. Extra Event: An Unforgettable Encounter Riela: Phew, we managed to win somehow... Alicia: Uhm, excuse me! Riela: Y- Yes! What is it? Alicia: You're the deputy commander right? I was just wondering how you would like us to include your involvement in the battle reports? Riela: Uhm.. No, I'm not actually the deputy commander you know? Alicia: Oh, is that so? You're always around the commander so I assumed.. Riela: Oh my dear no! I'm just the No. 13. Alicia: 13, is it... Calling each other by numbers sounds a bit stand-offish to me. Riela: Yes.. but within the squad we do sometimes call each other by our names... hey, that's supposed to be confidential! Alicia: Oh? Riela: Forget it please! I didn't say anything! Alicia: Okay.. I'll forget about it. Riela: Sorry... Alicia: Don't worry about it! It's my fault for setting up this conversation in the first place. Riela: Not at all! I'm really happy you talked to me! I don't get much chance to talk to people outside the squad. Alicia: Your squad seems to be quite a handful. Riela: But, this is where I belong. Alicia: Where you belong.. I see. That sounds real important to you. Alicia: (She must have nowhere else to go.. just like me.) Riela: Squad 7's commander's really an impressive person. No. 7 was sulking for a bit. Alicia: Really? Riela: He said that commanders that can command with such precision don't come often. Alicia: I've always taken it for granted, so that's how other people see it. Riela: I thought he was just a quirky person that likes bugs a lot but turns out he is full of surprises. Alicia: He does love bugs a lot though. Once he said I looked great in uniform-, by comparing me to a bug! Riela: He acts like a big boy doesn't he. Alicia: Your commander on the other hand acts all grown up and adult. Riela: He's so weird. Actually, when he gets angry he just keeps chomping on candy. Alicia: Huh, that calm-looking commander actually gets angry?! Riela: But, how do I say this.. he does have his nice and gentle spots, really. Alicia: That's somewhat unexpected. I'd have thought he was a cold person, looks like he's not that cold after all. Riela: Yes! He's the type that you really can't judge by the cover. Alicia: Hehe, people are like that aren't they. Imca: ... Isara: Good evening. Is it okay if we talk for a bit? Imca: ...? Isara: I watched you fight. You have an odd and unique style of fighting. Imca: You do not have to hold any interest in me. Isara: ...to be honest, I'm actually interested in the weapon that you are using. If it is okay could you let me have a look at it? Imca: ...no problem if you only want to look at it. Isara: Thank you. Isara: ..I see, a sword and rifle, and a lance, combined into one weapon.. Did you make this? Imca: Yes. There is not a second one in all of the world. Isara: A weapon this unique can only be custom made, as expected. I've never seen anything like it before. Also, it seems this weapon has an additional function of launching mortars. Imca: That part is unfinished. It is not usable. Isara: Well, perhaps this loading mechanism over here should be changed from a Semi-Auto loader to a manual loading mechanism. Imca: You.. there is no way you can understand all these. Isara: When a machine is filled with complicated parts it jams more often. The barrel bends due to heat, and accuracy falls with increased breakages. It's overall reliability falls. Isara: Change your reloader mechanism to a manual loader and the reduced number of separate parts will improve the strength of the machine. The speed of manual loading will depend largely on the skill of it's user but with a weapon customized for you that's not going to be much of a problem. What do you think, as a proposal? Imca: Who, are you exactly..? There's no way anyone can draw up so many ideas with one look. Isara: Isara Gunther. Operator of Squad 7's tank and mechanic of it as well. Imca: Gunther? Darcsen do not have last names. Isara: I was raised in the Gunther family as an adopted daughter, that's how I was given my last name. Welkin Gunther is my lawful brother. Isara: I signed up for the militia in order to be able to be with my brother. Imca: .. I had a brother too. Family is the one thing that you can not neglect. Isara: Yes. Ah.. It seems our squads are going to part ways soon. I hope to be able to see you again. Imca: ... Notes/Trivia *You lose the ability to deploy your tank in this mission, but are able to use the original characters of VC1. *An extra event that involves Riela making small talk with Alicia, and Isara giving Imca advice on Var can be seen after you leave this chapter. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions